Tsukikage
by LittleArticFox
Summary: With the birth of Luna, A fated meeting and a friendship forms with a young man named Kiba, but What happened when Luna learns who and what she is? CHAOS
1. Chapter 1: Birth

The wind howled as a demon knight paced. He was finally getting a son and it couldn't happen to anyone more deserving, or so it was led to believe. "Lord Vincent, why don't you rest. Yasu-sama's still in the beginning stages of labor. The baby won't be here for several more hours." a voice whispered. Lord Vincent turned and looked at Kain, his most trusted advisor and he sighed.  
"I wish the boy would hurry up and get here!" he exclaimed. A maid rushed out, looking like she'd seen a ghost. "What!?" Vincent asked, looking at the harried maid.  
"Y-Yasu-sama's disappeared! She's vanished!" the maid exclaimed. Vincent growled and stormed to the chamber he'd assigned to Yasu when he found out she'd conceived. He saw that the maid was right. He let out a primal growl, causing his servants to cower in fear.  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" he screamed. He sent out search parties. He began to pace his throne room.

Yasu panted and clutched her spasming abdomen. 'Just a little further little one. You can't be born under HIS roof, not after we've been through so much just trying to survive!' she thought as she made her way further from Lord Vincent's castle. She stopped in a clearing filled with violets and wild lavender. She decided to rest a moment as she felt another contraction hit her hard and fast. She quickly said a spell and a dragon's roar could be heard.  
"You called?" the dragon rumbled, arching his muscular black neck, looking at Yasu.  
"Yes. I need a dragon to protect my child once it is born whether it is male or female."  
"Then my son and daughter Yin and Yang should be enough protection for your child." Yasu nodded her head as another contraction hit her. She let out a pained scream and went down to her knees. She felt something burst inside her and felt the tiny life she'd carried begin to slide out on another contraction. She looked and saw creamy ivory skin, flawless despite being covered in blood. She looked at the dragon who snapped the umbilical cord and Yasu gently picked up the tiny body. She looked and a smile came onto her lips. 'A girl, just as I knew it would be. What to name her?' A breeze blew the clouds away, revealing a full moon. 'I know a perfect name for you then. I'll name you Luna, for you are born under the moon, even if you're born as a slave.' she thought and then she heard the leaves rustle and she knew that she wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

Yasu looked up, her eyes bleeding a demonic crimson red as the scent of a bear demon reached her nostrils. She growled, standing up and holding the baby girl to her chest protectively, a growl coming from her chest as she glared at the brute of a beast in front of her. "Vi Nian Mokul." She whispered in her native tongue. A scythe appeared in her hands as the Shadow Eclipse began and she felt her powers surge forth, her eyes glowing a now completely crimson red. She looked down at her tiny daughter, a maternal protectiveness swelling up in her breast, looking at the little girl she'd carried for nine months. "You picked the wrong night to even come this way." She growled. The bear demon laughed, pulling out a spear.  
"That child will make an excellent snack before I go to bed." The bear demon laughed. Yasu felt her dormant powers quickly rear their head and her hair began to turn white because there was so much power. She twirled her scythe. She then cast a battle spell, blocking any and all intruders. She then felt a presence and she smiled wickedly seeing her scythe's human form there with her.  
"Ready Death?" She asked.  
"As ready as a scythe can be." Death's Song replied, a grin on his pale lips. Yasu nodded and crouched down, getting into position, black wings appearing on her back.  
"CHAOS REALM, HEED YOUR GODDESS'S CALL AND COME TO ME!" The area slowly began to darken, souls screaming to be released and to devour. She then charged the bear demon, letting out an ear splitting war cry. She grunted as the bear roughly parried and tossed her to the ground. She stood up, spitting out blood, making a spell seal on the ground as a soul came up from the circle.  
'Mistress, let's end this quickly, afterall, you do have a daughter to protect and Lord Vincent will be on your heels before you know it.'  
'I know Death's Song. If there's one I know, it's to cover my trail.' She twirled the scythe, making it's Death Song whistle through the night air as the wind began to howl fiercely. She charged her magic and cast a battle spell on the clearing, blocking any and all intruders, then she released the souls, and they quickly drained the bear demon of his soul. She panted as she stood there before gently laying her tiny daughter down on the ground, then approaches the corpse. 'Sorry, I gotta eat if I'm to provide milk for my daughter.'


	3. Chapter 3:Responsibilties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Resident Evil or DBZ nor Kiba but I do own my OCs**

Yasu sighed and hid in a hollow tree, looking around. She heard Vincent's men running around, trying to catch her trail. She chuckled softly to herself. 'I wasn't a reaper for nothing you fools. I came from nothing and I learned from the best.' She thought. She heard them disperse and then she felt ill at ease. She climbed out of the tree, only to come face to face with the God of Death himself.  
"Well, Yasu, it's been a blue age, hasn't it?" Death-sama asked, chuckling.  
"So? Not like you cared if one of your top reapers went missing, especially since I know the Chaos Realm Technique."  
"You now have the responsibility of a daughter and you're on the run from a Demon Lord. I can help you, but I need you to reinstate your reaper powers." Yasu quickly made mental calculations in her head before reaching out and taking Death-sama's hand.  
"I'll do it on one condition."  
"And that is?"  
"My daughter stays with me and no nurse maid."  
"Done. Welcome back to the game of death Yasu De Arlean." Yasu nodded and followed Death-sama through a dark portal, landing in her old room at Death-sama's castle.  
"Would you like Luna to someday be a reaper?"  
"That would be up to her, now I need rest because I'm still weak from birth, battle and dimension travel." Death-sama chuckled and closed the door, leaving Yasu alone with her thoughts and her tiny infant daughter. 'This is the only way I can insure that my daughter isn't a slave and remains free. This is the price I pay, so I must take up my responsibilites. It's a matter of balance between responsibility and freedom.' She laid down and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: A Narrow Escape(For Death)

Yasu grunted, holding her bleeding arm. 'So much for an easy mission. This guy fights like he's posessed.' She thought, her eyes bleeding red. She screamed as she felt a jolt of electricity go through her system. She stood, Death's Song humming angrily. 'I need to get back to little Luna.'  
'Let's finish this, we're both drained.' Yasu nodded in agreement and charged forward, getting shocked and cut, but she kept coming, despite losing blood. She grunted when the serial killer was finaly laying in a lifeless heap at her feet. She looked and saw a man, a blush gracing her cheeks. She turned. 'Oh no, that's what got you in trouble last time!' she turned and began to walk away. 'Too close.'  
~`~Land of Death~`~  
Death looked down at the tiny bundle wrapped in pink. 'What's so special about this little brat?' he thought, his hands glowing black. He stepped closer and closer, intending to steal her soul when he felt as if he weren't on the ground. He looked and saw that he was floating ten feet off the ground. He looked at Luna to see her eyes glowing. 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble, big trouble if she's capable of doing what he thought she was. He grunted as she shook him like a rag doll before a bell like laugh escaped her lips. He glared only to be shook again. He grunted as she threw him through a wall. He tried to stand, only to get thrown again and then he gets hit by a table, causing the baby girl to laugh at him. 'No one makes a fool of me!' he thought, 'But, a baby just did.' He heard a fuss and looked to see Yasu walking by, dragging the corpse of an infamous serial killer. 'Looks like I had a narrow escape, but if she finds out what I tried to do, I'm fried.'  
Yasu walked up to her daughter's crib and smiled when she saw her daughter's beautiful face. 'You look so peaceful. I'm glad and I will protect you to my dying breath. I wonder what you'll be like when you're older little Luna.' She thought before passing out, barely breathing. She felt her life slowly flash before her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5:Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Resident Evil, DBZ, Pokémon etc nor do I want to. I don't own Kiba either, just my OCS**

A slender form ran down the streets, her blue eyes glazed over in fear. She held a small bundle to her chest as she ran, holding her head down. "Get back here you freak!" voices shouted, "You'll pay for what you did!" The girl kept running, tears streaming down her face. She felt the ground rumble beneath her feet and she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned towards the sound of the explosion and began to run towards it. She saw a pile of rubble and then she saw a hand. She felt her gut tighten and knew she had a limited amount of time to save the person. She made her decision and her eyes glowed, beginning to move the rubble off of him. She looked and saw a man. She continued moving the rubble and lifts his body with her telekinesis and brings it closer to her to inspect for any major or critical injuries. She heard footfall and she disappeared, taking the man with her, as well as the package she was carrying. She reappeared in a worn down warehouse, panting for breath. She laid him on a makeshift bed and began to check his vitals, all the while putting up a forcefield around the warehouse. She saw a few burns and scratches, but that was about the extent of exterior injuries. She touched his chest and she saw he was fine internally, so she got to work on tending to his wounds and eventually bandaging them before laying down to rest. She grabbed a blanket and covered him up. She then grabbed an old quilt and curled up on another makeshift bed, closing her blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6:Trail of Faith

**Nope don't own Bleach, Resident Evil, DBZ or Pokémon nor do I own Kiba or Zoey just my OCs**

The girl groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around and held her head. 'Damn, what a splitting headache.' She thought, then looked over at her impromptu patient. She reluctantly got up and went to check on him. She quickly checked his vitals and cleaned him up before putting a rag over his head before going to change her clothes. She came back and she saw that he was awake, which was somewhat to her relief. "Good, I thought I'd be burying a body." She looked at him and then she began to feel ill at ease. She felt her body tense up. She saw the man fire something out of his hand and she heard Death cursing very loudly. She felt the man pick her up and disappear. She felt her world go black as a sense of vertigo hit her like a hammer. She awoke with a groan in a cave and she sat up, her platnium blonde hair clinging to her face and she was covered in a sheen sweat. She looked around and saw the man and she instantly felt on edge, her eyes glowing a dark blue as distrust quickly reared it's head. She tried to squash it as a creature walked up to her, it's dark eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the cave.  
"You've got somethings to learn." The man stated.  
"First would be your name." Luna retorted, her eyes a dark sapphire blue.  
"Kiba, that's all you need to know for now."  
"Luna is the name. I don't have a last name."  
Luna watched Kiba, her eyes wary and she could tell he was wary of her as well. She wondered why, but she wasn't going to foolish enough to ask. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kiba asked, rather annoyed.  
"Looking at you like what?" Luna asked, her expression guarded.  
"Like I'm the bad guy!" Kiba replied.  
"You look at me the same way, just saying." Luna stood up and walked towards the mouth of the cave and out to the rain, her hair turning an ashy silver color from getting soaked by the water.


	7. Chapter 7:RAGE

**I don't own them, geez, I only own my OCS**

Luna warily eyed Kiba, wondering what his motives were. She let a hacking cough escape, her small body shaking. She watched as he stood up, a glass in his hand, and she felt a surge of panic. She watched him approach and her panic began to kick into high gear. She let a low growl escape as Kiba knelt in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "You need to drink this." Kiba stated, looking into Luna's eyes. Luna warily eyed him and Kiba sighed, putting the cup down. "Don't-" Kiba was not able to finish his sentence when he felt a strong grip on his arm and he looked at Luna, surprised. He then grunted as he was thrown against the cave wall. 'Trust issues.' He watched as she ran out of the cave, forgetting her jacket, again.

Luna panted, the rain pelting her skin. Now she felt dumb because she'd left her jacket in the cave. She squatted down before a cough racked her small body. 'Great, just great.' she thought, 'You were in such a hurry to get out that you left your jacket! Can things get any worse?' Little be known, things were about to get worse. She continued to cough when she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around and a scream escaped her lips as she was picked up and thrown back, bringing down a few trees as she flew backwards, eventually hitting a boulder. She felt her blood run cold as her assailant steps closer.  
"you think you're so clever little monster..." A cold voice hissed. Luna coughed and this time, blood came out with her cough. "You're a weak little thing. Completely useless, so I guess I'll kill you now." Luna let a primal scream escape and Death had to cover his ears.

Kiba was wondering when Luna was going to come back when he heard a scream and he looked out of the cave opening just in time to see some trees fall from some kind of force. He then heard what sounded like bones crunching and he saw Luna trying valiantly to stand but watched, rather horrified as she fell to her knees and coughed up a red liquid,when he caught a copper like scent. 'Blood, she's in trouble.' He rushed forward, rage building. He arrived just in time to see Luna get kicked in her ribs and he watched as her blood stained the ground, and something inside him snapped. He charged towards Death and a raging battle ensued as Luna slowly regained conciousness. She watched, horrified as Kiba was wounded and eventually decapitated. She felt something snap within her and she screamed, her anger rushing out. Death disappeared into the dark clouds. She watched as Kiba's body repaired itself and she watched as he fired a beam at death before collapsing. She lifted his body and made her way to the cave. "Thank you." she silently whispered before eating the berries.


	8. Chapter 8:Soul Fire

**Me no own, jeez, I only own my OCS**

~`~Dream~`~  
A toddler Luna looked up at her mom, her hands reaching for her. "Mama! Hold me! Hold me!" She squealed in happiness as Yasu picked her up and tossed her up and down.  
"Have you been a good little girl?" Yasu asked, smiling softly.  
"Try try." Yasu shook her head, laughing softly.  
'She can speak properly if she wants, but with Death-sama hovering near her, I guess she feels threatened.' She thought, gently cradling the toddler to her.

Yasu sighed and sank down onto her bed as a streak of lightning split the sky, followed by a crack of thunder. She listened as the rain began to fall. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she heard her bedroom door being opened. "Mommy, I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?" Yasu looked and saw her three year old daughter looking up at her with big frightened eyes. She nodded and felt, rather than saw her little daughter crawl into her bed. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Yasu screamed for her daughter to run. She growled as Death's guards restrained her arms. "Mom-" Luna looked like she wanted to fight some more, but Yasu's look stopped her.  
"RUN LUNA! DON'T DISOBEY ME! RUN FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Yasu screamed. Luna ran.  
'I promise mom, I'll come rescue you when I've become strong enough.' She thought as she began to run faster, Death's minions following her.  
~`~Reality~`~  
"Hey, wake up." Luna groaned as she felt something furry poke her. Her first instinct was to grab it and cuddle it. "Wake up." The poking continued. She opened her sapphire blue eyes. She sat up, stretching, her joints popping in protest. She stood up, grabbing her blue blanket and followed Kiba out of the cave, not looking back. She felt ill at ease and felt like something bad was going to happen. She and Kiba look and saw Mt. Ember in the distance and she groaned inwardly. "Man, we need a horse." Kiba commented.  
"You're telling me." She then felt her hair stand on end and she and Kiba looked up at the sky, feeling a powerful presence. She looked up and saw what she assumed was a saiyan. She watched, horrified as her friend was beaten up and she felt her anger boil over. Her eyes glowed an ice blue and she lifted the saiyan up and threw her into a moving truck before raising her hands in fists as she brought them down, the truck exploded and quickly grabbed her friend, making her way up Mt. Ember. "Luna, you go on. They'll hunt you down for helping me."  
"Kiba, You risked everything when Death first came after me and then again when you fought him. Now, let me help you." Kiba smiled.  
"Thank you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his back, running up the mountain. A dragon like man was meditating when they made it to the top. Kiba turned, a katana in his hand as he began to transform into a hollow. Luna turned her attention to the dragon man before kicking him and punching him, knocking him onhis back side. She narrowily dodged as he shot a jet of flames of her. She kept Kiba in her periphrial vision. The dragon man shot out another jet of flame and she used her telekinetic abilities to reverse before fire came out of her own mouth. The two flames met, and hers eventually blasted the dragon man to the other side of the mountain. She turned her attention to Kiba. She felt a certain sense of satifaction as she watched her friend fight and she heard him say "Whisper" before the katana's blade disappeared and started cutting Miya's body before reforming, covered in her blood. She panted, tired. She then felt her world begin to go black.


	9. Chapter 9:Yin and Yang The Demon Dragons

**No own, just own my OCs**

Luna groaned and opened her eyes. She felt weightless and she tried to stand but felt extremely weak. 'Stay still. You've used up so much energy.' a small voice whispered in her head.  
'Am I Dead?' she thought.  
'No, you're just in a deep sleep.' Luna looked for the source of the voice to see a white dragon at her feet.  
'Yin don't coddle the girl.'  
'Yang, not like you know anything.'  
"Yin and Yang?" She asked, a little miffed that she'd even be talking to a dragon, let alone two!  
'Look, we've chosen you to be our wielder.'  
"What?"  
'You heard us. You're our wielder and you are strong enough in spirit to call on us.' Luna reluctantly nodded and the twin dragons gently nudged her.  
~`~Reality~`~  
Luna opened her eyes in time to see Kiba leave and she got up, quickly getting dressed. She quietly followed him, only to see go down some stairs. She tried to follow."Where do you think you're going?" A rough looking guard asked, standing in front of a door.  
'Shit, think of something.' She thought. A low growl emanated from her throat, making the guard look at her. "If you don't move, your nuts are going to be in your throat." She growled, her eyes turning an ice blue. The guard, fearing for his family jewels, instantly moved to the side and she opened the door and walked in, hearing men and women cheer on two men who were fighting in a hexagonal shaped cage. She slowly made her way up and her eyes widened as one man punched the other in the stomach, knocking the guy out. "Next fight a death match. Kiba ." Luna felt her eyes widen as a man entered the cage and then her friend. She winced as the fight began and Kiba looked to be at a disadvantage. She felt her anger rise as he was pushed to his limit. " . Kiba. ." She whispered. She tried to make her way towards the cage when she felt her arms being grabbed by several men.  
"Where do you think you're going girlie? Such a pretty little thing." The men jeered. Luna screamed, alerting Kiba to her presence. She felt his rage and watched as he turned into his hollow form, his katana gleaming with a dark aura. She heard him say 'Whisper' and the blade disappeared, beoming pink flower petals, cutting though the cage and everyone in the underground arena. She had managed to duck and only came up when the slaughter was over. She was covered in blood and her harassers were in pieces. She looked down and in her hands were two guns, a black one and a white one. 'We chose you, and We'll help protect you.' Luna felt a small smile come onto her face.  
"Yin and Yang, The Demon Dragon Twins." A smile came onto her soft lips.


	10. Chapter 10:A tiny fox a tender touch

**No own, don't wanna own. Just own my OCs**

Luna sighed as sat on the steps, completely bored. She closed her eyes and focused her mind, lifting the trashcan and putting it on the curb. She heard a sound and grew curious. She put the trash can down and lifted the lid. What she saw made her eyes widen. She picked up the tiny bundle. "Vu-vul..." the fox like creature weakly stated, shivering. Luna felt pity and put it in her jacket, close to her heart.

"Nothing will harm you." She whispered, walking inside, going into the bathroom, intending to clean the poor creature up. She touched the fur and felt how small it was. She began to wash its fur, gently humming softly. She felt a connection with the tiny thing and she smiled softly. "I know exactly what to name you." She whispered, "I'll name you Comet." The vulpix looked up. She then felt her body begin to shift shape and she looked in a mirror to see that she looked exactly like comet except she was white. She looked and saw her clothes and an idea hit her. She picked them up and ran around the room, stratigically placing clothes here and there, laying her training bra on Kiba's air mattress. She then hid until Kiba walked in from his run. "What happened here? Don't tell me Luna..." Kiba was confused when the two vulpix(one being Luna) trotted out and sat in front of him. "Luna, this isn't funny." he stated, looking at the white vulpix. Luna transformed into her normal form and quickly grabs her clothes, putting them back on.

"Can I keep her?"

"Keep who?"

"Comet."

"Comet?"

"Vul!" Comet jumped on Luna's shoulder and Kiba gave in, letting her keep it. He stretched, completely tired. He went and got a shower before getting ready for bed and laying down, the Pikachu laying on his left side. Luna laid down on the couch, yawning. She and Comet fell asleep. Somehow, in the middle of the night, she rolled off of the couch, landing on Kiba's airmattress, touching his chest. She gasped as a vision hit her. What she saw scared her lifeless. Kiba was in his hollow form, walking into a village, slaughtering villagers and firing his Cero attack. She whimpered. She then let a loud scream escape her lips"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! KIBA DON'T DO IT!", sitting up in a cold sweat, panting for breath. She crawled back onto the couch, sniffling, tears falling silently.


	11. Chapter 11-Fear and The Power To Purify

**Disclaimer: I don't own any animes mentioned nor do I own Kiba. I Don't own The song either, it just fits the mood. I do own my OCs and the dragons**

Luna awoke when there was a sudden roar and then a crashing sound. She looked at Comet and the pikachu, telling them to hide before running outside. What she saw scared her more than the vision she'd had earlier. She saw her friend/Adopted Cousin being thrown around like he was being attacked. 'KIBA!NOOOOOOOO!' She mentally screamed, her rage slowly beginning to build. She felt weight in both of her hands and looked down at the black and white guns.

'You need to calm down Luna. We're going to help you.' Yin thought. Luna nodded.

'I've never fired a gun before.' She thought.

'It's simple, you just aim and pull the trigger.' Yang thought. Luna closed her eyes, blindly taking aim and pulling the trigger, only opening her eyes to see something disintegrate into gold colored dust. She then heard a furious roar and felt a sense of dread. She then heard Kiba shout "LUNA!" She looked at him, then felt more then one presence and looked and saw people in black robes, some were wearing white jackets over the robes and one guy in white, then she saw Kiba in his hollow form and she quickly dodged, a pillar of flame protecting her for a moment until she reappeared in the middle of the street, holding Yin and Yang over her chest, her eyes glowing an icy blue. "Yin! Yang! Time to go to work!" She commanded in a crisp voice, determined to protect Kiba. The demon dragon twins roared in confirmation at her command and their barrels began to glow, fire going into the barrels themselves, super charging the bullets inside.

Scream, shout, scream, shoutWe are the fallen angels

Luna felt her body tense as she felt the bullets absorbing the fire emanating from her soul as her eyes turned an Icy blue color.

We are the in betweenCast down as sons of warStruck to the earth like lightningOn this world we're torn

She felt an unknown presence wrap its arms around her. 'My daughter, you're doing well, but you will need help with this one.' her mother's presence whispered into her ears as she felt her mother's inner strength, more fire went into the bullets.

We won't cause the painOf living out their lawTake joy in who you areWe know our wings are flawed

She looked and saw wide eyes looking at her and one of the new bystanders had an analytical gleam in his eyes. She felt herself become wary. 'You can do this my little Moon.'

We're bored to death in heavenAnd down alone in hellWe only want to be ourselves

Luna let the fire infuse the bullets in both Yin and Yang and she also felt the dragon's power growing as well, her eyes almost going white.

We scream, we shoutWe are the fallen angelsWe scream, we shout, woah, woahTo those who sing aloneNo need to feel this sorrowWe scream, we shout, woahWe are the fallen angels

She felt Kiba's eyes on her and she hoped he understood that she didn't want to lose them. She felt the tension in the air as the hollow drew closer.

Follow the morning starA land where darkness failedThe passion left unholyNow you found yourself

She felt her mother's presence and she closed her eyes, using her mother's sense of sight.

We have nowhere to goNo one to wish us wellA cry to find our homeOur stories they will tell

She knew the guns were almost fully charged. Yin laid her head on one shoulder, Yang doing the same but with the other shoulder.

We're bored to death in heavenAnd down alone in hellWe only want to be ourselves

She then opened her eyes, their icy blue color moving vehicles and making a shield over Kiba, their home, and the bystanders.

We scream, we shoutWe are the fallen angelsWe scream, we shout, woah, woahTo those who sing aloneNo need to feel this sorrowWe scream, we shout, woahWe are the fallen angels

'I guess it's true what they say about fallen angels.' She thought, concentrating on the fire charging the bullets.

Scream, shoutWe are the fallen angelsScream, shout, woah, woah

She growled a warning and Yasu extended her presence to Kiba, knowing he was a treasured friend, which surprised Kiba.

We scream, we shoutWe are the fallen angelsWe scream, we shout, woah, woahTo those who sing aloneNo need to feel this sorrowWe scream, we shout, woahWe are the fallen angels

She heard Yin and Yang hum in contentment and she knew the bullets were now fully super charged. "SUPER NOVA BLAST!" She exclaimed, pulling the trigger and the super charged bullet took off one of the hollow's arms, causing it to roar in rage. She fired again, taking off its other arm as it came towards her.

We scream, we shoutWe are the fallen angelsWe scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah, woahWe shout, woahWe are the fallen angels

"NOW KIBA! IT'S YOUR CHANCE!" She exclaimed before blacking out and falling onto the pavement.


	12. Chapter 12-Blood,Anger and WRATH!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the animes or my best friend's character Kiba. I just own my OCs and my dragons Plus Fang the demon Wolf(Later on that)**

Luna groaned, feeling someone pick her up and she weakly opened her eyes to see Kiba. "What just happened?" She managed to ask weakly.

"You idiot! You had me worried to death!" Kiba exlaimed. Luna felt her eyes droop shut. She was just too tired to deal with anything. She then heard what sounded like 'PUT HER DOWN MONSTER!' and then she heard rapid foot fall and rapid cursing as air ruffled her hair. She then felt Kiba gently put her down on some grass. She felt Comet by her side and she opened her eyes again. She gently scratched her behind her ears. She warily watched as one of the soul reapers and the guy in white walk up. She heard Comet growl and jump up and bite the soul reaper who promptly hit her on the nose. Luna felt her rage snap and she transformed into a white vulpix, aiming for the soul reaper who quickly dodged and she bit the guy in white, only to be thrown into a wall, breaking a rib, blood splattering onto Kiba's face/mask. She lay on the ground, limp and bleeding, a ten inch gash in her back. She heard Kiba roar in rage and she knew she was helpless to stop him.

"KIBA!" She screamed out in pain as one of the soul reapers (Mayuri) began to poke and prod her wound. She heard Kiba's roar of rage and she slowly felt her world go black, coughing up blood, shifting into her normal form, her normally white/silver hair now a stained pink because of her blood. She whimpered weakly, wondering if this was how she was going to die, having not saved her mother from Death's grasp. She began to focus, trying to heal herself, but she could only stop the bleeding to a slight trickle, but couldn't fully heal herself. She then felt gentle arms pick her up and start to carry her to the nearest hospital.

"LUNA!" She felt weak and she couldn't even lift her head in reply to her cousin's voice. "LUNA! HOLD ON!"

'What do you think I'm trying to do?' she thought. She heard Kiba roar in rage and she knew the soul reapers had gained up on him. She then felt the gentle arms shift her slight, causing her to scream in pain. She opened her eyes to see a very tanned young man. "W-Where's K-Kiba!?" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, Your friend will be alright. I"m Chad."

"Luna."

"Moon?"

"Yes, and that's the name my mother gave me." She then passed out as the hospital staff rushed her to surgery.


	13. Chapter 13-Soul Scream

**Disclaimer: I don't own any animes that are mentioned nor Kiba. I own my OCS, Dragons and My Wolf From Hell Fang**

Luna awoke with a groan, noticing she had I.V.s running into her arms. She moaned, sitting up and she felt a sharp pain in her left side. "I Wouldn't move too much Miss." A nurse stated. Luna looked up, her eyes a dark blue, almost black. "Why don't we watch some t.v.?" the nurse asked. Luna sighed, not really interested. The nurse turned on the t.v. and started flipping through channels. She stopped at the local news station and what Luna saw scared her. She watched, horrified as her friend, in full hollow form, began a rampage.

"KIBAA!" She screamed, her soul screaming out and a few windows cracked. The nurse realized her mistake and turned off the t.v. and held her down, trying to sedate her, but, despite having three broken ribs, Luna was ridiculously strong. The nurse had to get two ordelies to hold her down while she was sedated. She felt herself slowly slip under and she was afraid for Kiba, afraid he'd be hurt. Some of her spirit went looking for him, touching his spirit with her presence. She whimpered when she felt gentle hands touch her face. She should've known better to trust a stranger. Kiba was all she had, and now he was on a rampage. 'It's all my fault!' she thought, tears falling. She felt someone gently wipe her tears. 'KIBA!' She whimpered as her vision played through her mind over and over again. She felt someone gently touch her face, moving her hair out of her face. She then felt fingertips caress her cheeks, face, and lips. She wasn't much for physical contact, except with Kiba and her mother because of her lack of trust in strangers. She heard a gentle voice asking if she was ok and she slowly opened her eyes, wincing in pain from her left side, making eye contact with a man. She was instantly wary and she tensed, ignoring the momentary stab of pain in her left side. She wasn't high strung around Kiba, but her friend/adopted cousin was on a rampage and she had to get out there to stop him but she was stuck in this damned hospital bed, sedated though she was, she didn't like hospitals. She grumbled and she glared at the man who'd been prodding her side. If looks could kill, the look the man was receiving would've burned and disintigrated his very soul. She smiled in grim satisfaction when he stopped prodding and backed away slightly.

"Dr. Asukura to the nurse's station, Dr. Asukura to the nurse's station." The man sighed and made his way out of the room, mumbling about how troublesome nurses are. Luna sighed in relief and then she heard a commotion. She looked and saw someone being rushed into the hospital and he looked familiar to her, he looked like...'KIBA! No, what have they done to you!?' she thought. She then let another agonized moan escape her lips. 'These damned I.V.s hurt like hell. No wonder I hate Hospitals.' she thought, growling an oath of revenge against anyone who tries to put her in a hospital next time. She sat up, her eyes glowing a normal sapphire blue.


	14. Chapter 14-A Phoenix's Fire

**I Don't own any of the animes or games I may mention. I don't own Kiba either, just my ocs, dragons and the wolf from hell**

Luna growled an oath as she stood up, knowing her friend was in trouble. She felt Yin and Yang appear in her hands and she kicked the door down, intent on finding her friend. She growled an oath at the sight of a S.W.A.T team member bringing out his AK-47 and opening fire on her. She quickly shot him, watching his body crumple down to the floor. 'Heh, serves him right.' She thought. She ran to the elevator and moved everyone out of her way before getting on and going to the 100th floor. She ran by S.W.A.T team member after S.W.A.T team member, occasionally shooting one or two before she made it to the room that they had held Kiba. She grabbed the handle and opened the door,only to get a sinking feeling in her gut. 'The only other floor is...THE ROOF! HELL NO!' She began running again, and once she got to the door to the roof, she felt another sense of dread. She opened the door to see armed guards loading a hospital bed onto a helicopter. She recognized the figure in the bed. "KIBA! NO! DAMN!" she screamed, aiming Yin and Yang, the dragons roaring with her inner rage, their own emotions affected by their wielders's emotions. She fired off a couple of rounds. "Get in this thing! We're under fire!" the pilot exclaimed, beginning to lift off. She quickly aimed, but didn't shoot. She knew if she did, the copter could possibly crash and kill everyone inside, Kiba included. She heard footfall and turned, aiming at the doctors and nurses rushing out the door she just aimed her guns at them. She fired a shot, causing them to jump back slightly and some to fall down a few stairs. "That one was a warning shot, next time I won't miss shit heads." She growled, her eyes beginning to glow an icy blue color. She felt two people grab her and she sent them flying. She felt a few more people grab her and with the same results. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She heard a soft voice. 'We aren't going to hurt you, so calm down.' She struggled a little more and felt a gentle needle prick and she felt her body go limp, her conciousness going black. 'Just you wait you pricks, I will have my revenge.' She thought before she could completely black out.

~-~Two Days Later~-~

Luna groaned and opened her eyes, her throat dry and groggy as hell. She sat up and saw a nurse looking at her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman. "So, they assigned you to keep an eye on me?" She asked, using her telepathic abilities to her advantage. The nurse shyly nodded and Luna realized that she couldn't punish the nurse with everyone else. She stretched. She felt the nurse check her vitals and looked at her. She had to admit, the nurse was a pretty one. She closed her eyes, deciding to nap. She woke up a few hours later, fully awake. She opened her door and slowly made her way out before she felt a flame form in her hands. "Phoenix Fire." She whispered, throwing the fire ball into the bushes, setting them on fire. She walked to her home and laid down on the air mattress crying. She grabbed her blanket and curled up, tears falling down her cheeks. She awoke and began to go about her routine, hoping that Kiba was ok. She even took the pikachu under her wing so to speak. She smiled softly, playing with the both of them when she realized that she was capable of electric attacks as well. She yawned and laid back down.

When Luna awoke again, Comet was sleeping on her stomach, a note taped to her. She saw Kiba's familiar handwriting and read the note, a sense of foreboding in her system. She let out a frustrated scream as the words finally hit home. She felt, hurt, sad, disappointment, Anger, but the dominant emotion was BETRAYED. She heard Family and children Services knock on the door and she hid, knowing she was going to have to live life on the run again. She vowed never to trust anyone or let anyone get close to her heart, human or demon, the only exception being Comet, again. She couldn't afford to have her heart broken again.


	15. Chapter 15-Hell's Fire, Forbidden

**I don't own any animes or games mentioned. I don't own kiba, just my OCs the dragons and the wolf from Hell**

A full moon glowed as a figure knelt on the roof of her home. She looked around, her cloak fluttering in the wind. She looked around, her dark blue eyes cold and hard. She felt Comet move in her knapsack. "You're right Comet, it's almost time to move again." She whispered.

"Ms Luna, why are you so enraged?" Comet asked, having been granted the ability to speak so that Luna wouldn't feel so alone.

"Because I have no reason to keep anyone but you around Comet. You're my only friend, next to Yin and Yang plus Reikei."

"That Spirit Dragon is rather pompous." Luna let out a chuckle as Reikei Ryuuga protested with 'So are fire foxes.'

'Reikei, Fire just happens to be my specialized element.' Luna thought. Reikei settled down after she made that statement. Luna looked up as she heard a scream, her cold eyes almost black. 'Normally, I wouldn't interefere, but if it's a monster, any type of monster, I have to step in' She thought, sighing. She jumped down and quickly pulled out Yin and Yang as a monsterous form came closer, chasing a scared little kid. This struck a chord in her and she pulled out Yin and Yang. "Yin! Yang! Time to work!" she exclaimed, her twin dragons roaring in confirmation of her order. She started glowing, electricty and fire, super charging the bullets. "FIRE FLASH!" she exclaimed, sending two supercharged bullets into the monster, blowing it up from the inside out. She approached the child and knelt down. "Are you ok kid?" she asked, deciding a tender tone would be best with the frightened child. The child looked up at her and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. Luna felt her eyes widen. She reluctantly hugged the child back. "What's your name kid?" She asked, patting the kid's back.

"Dûrion." the boy replied.

"Human please?"

"Adrian."

"Okay, I'm Luna or as the elves would call me **Ithilwen.** Where's your family?"

"Don't have one." Adrian replied. Luna felt pity and pulled the child to her.

"Then stick with me." Durion(Adrian) looked up, his golden eyes shocked that a stranger would willingly take him in.

"B-but."

"No buts, a kid can't be wandering alone through the streets at night. They're not safe in the day, they're more dangerous at night." Luna's tone left no room for argument. Durion sighed and agreed. He whimpered and Luna felt an evil presence. She looked and saw another monster. 'Damned, don't these things ever quit?' She thought, a red aura coming around her body as Comet crawled out of her knap sack, ready to fight. She and Luna charged up for one of the Forbidden Fire Element Attacks. "HELL FIRE BLAST!" Luna and Comet exclaimed, launching two sets of flames, which quickly merged to make one giant flame in the shape of a fox. It scorched the monster and Luna picked up Durion and made her way to her home, collapsing onto her air mattress when she shut and locked the door, setting up a barrier. She slept the rest of the night. She growled an oath when her alarm clock went off. 'Alarm clocks need to burn in hell.' she thought, tossing the clock against the wall with her mind before getting up and getting ready for school. She made her way to school and felt ill at ease. 'Today is going to be a shit day.' She thought, opening the door to the school's main building.**  
**

**If you liked, please review. Constructive criticism is accepted. If you're a flamer, you're a lamer!**


	16. Chapter 16-High School Rumble: Rage

**_I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMES/GAMES I HAVE MENTIONED. Nor do I own Kiba, just my characters and dragons, plus my wolf from hell_**

_Recap:_

_'Today is going to be a shit day, that's for sure.' Luna thought as she opened the school's double doors, a sense of dread in her gut._

Luna groaned and walked inside, only to be surrounded by her fan club. She growled an oath and forced a fake smile, trying to hold in her anger , but her eyes were still almost black. She was not on agreeable terms and the ones she generally hung out with knew to keep their distance, but her fan club was relentless! She started trying to walk away, but they were persistent. 'You guys are persistent, I'll give you that!' she thought, growling an oath. She then made her way to class and sat down, feeling ill at ease. She felt a presence and she looked outside, eyes wide. 'Hell no...' She felt her rage begin to slip through her mental grip, and her eyes began to darken to a dark blackish-blue color. She let out a low growl, only to get stared down by her teacher. She sighed and looked out the window to see that he wasn't there but she knew differently. She sighed, completely irritated now. Ever since she was abandoned, except for Comet, Yin, Yang, Reikei and now Durion, she got irritated by the little things she normally wouldn't have sweat. Chad had told her to talk to the counselor but she knew it would be no use.

She was making her way to her class in the west wing when she heard the other students scream and then the roof disappeared. She ran outside and her eyes narrowed to slit. 'What the hell?' she thought, pulling out her pistols and shooting two super charged rounds into the trespasser's arms. She watched as the bullets blew up, causing a lot of smoke to appear. She was still on guard, cuz if time had taught her anything, it was to be prepared. She wasn't prepared for when the smoke cleared. 'Damn, what is this thing!?' "Who are you!?" The demand went unanswered. Yang roared and turned itno a black bladed Katana that gleamed red with pure malice and anger. He was angry and it showed. She growled as the thing charged her, knocking her into the ground, making a crater. She rolled away, narrowly escaping the thin purple beams he was shoot from his fingers. She stood up, only to be knocked off balance by a kamehmeha wave. "By the gods, just what the fuck are you!?" she screamed.

"Majin Kiba." he exclaimed, grabbing her by her face and began tossing her about. She groaned as she made a vertical slash and cut off his arm. She grunted and clutched the left side of her face, blood covering her hand.

_'Let me out. You can't take on this monster by yourself!'_ Luna clutched her head. She whimpered in pain.

"Stay out of this you monster!" she exclaimed. She looked up and saw a familiar hollow. 'Shit, never thought I would be facing that thing. ' She thought.

_'Let me help you.'_ Luna sighed and her eyes closed and she bit her thumb, drawing blood and wrote over her left eye.

"Galien Contract, situation A Limited Release!" She exclaimed, a surge of power coming out of her small body. She noticed Chad's shocked look and smiled apologetically. A black aura began to surround her body, forming a giant demon fox with dragon wings. Her body hunched until she was on all fours and a growl escaped her fanged lips. She charged at him, fully intending to kill him, fully intending to defeat a betrayal.

**Plz review and no flamers!**


	17. Chapter 17-Let the Floodgates Open

**I don't own Bleach, DBZ, Resident Evil or Pokémon. I no own Kiba just have permission to use him. I do own My OCs dragons and the wolf from hell**

Recap:

_A black aura began to surround her body, forming a giant demon fox with dragon wings. Her body hunched until she was on all fours and a growl escaped her fanged lips. She charged at him, fully intending to kill him, fully intending to defeat a betrayal. She gasped as she was thrown to the ground, blood splattering his mask. She closed her eyes, knowing she'd been defeated._

Luna groaned as she felt the demon go back into it's compartment and the aura began to fade. She felt something wrap around her neck, but she was past the point of caring,then she felt something slip into her mind. She groaned as memories she didn't want to remember began to play for the intruder.

~Memory~

_"What is so special about this brat?" Death sneered, stepping closer to the cradle holding the tiny infant. Hereached towards her with the intent to kill the infant when he suddenly went flying through the walls. When he stood up to try and make his move he was sent flying again then hit with a table._ There was a grunting sound, almost as if the intruder was saying 'She's holding back'.

_A fourteen year old Luna sat in the hospital's waitingroom, holding a broken arm to her, tears silently streaming down her face."Luna-chan again? Doesn't she know when to quit? Didn't her parents ever teach her when not to pick a fight?" A nurse asked. Luna winced at the well meaning comment, but she knew her mother couldn't help her because she was still locked up. She never made a sound when the doctors reset the bone, but the pain was evident in her eyes._

_A fifteen year old Luna stood in the dark alleyway between her old home and the ice cream shop, her eyes quickly scanning the area. She growled an oath when a group of Yakuza members grab her and start to beat up on her and kicking her in her stoamch. "You little bitch! We told you not to come in this alley way!" one yakuza member exclaimed. He suddenly let out a yelp as Comet set the guy's butt on fire. One tried to reach for Yin and Yang when another presence was felt. They looked to see a muscular form standing in the alleyway, his tribal tattoos making him look rather wicked._

_"You should know better than to pick on young maidens." he growled. The thugs tried to charge him and he let out a roar, transforming into a dragon and glaring at the thugs, making them run. He walked up to Luna and introduced himself as Reikei Ryuuga and he was at her service._

_Luna heard what sounded like chuckling and she walked out wrapped in a towel, water dripping off of her body. She looked and saw some of the boys from her fan club stealing her underwear from HER gym locker. She made an angry sound and the boys ran, taking her underwear with her. She walked up to her bag and put on the only spare pair of panties she had left. 'That's the sixth pair this week. This shit has got to stop!'(insert growl from intruder). She got dressed and made her way to her next class._

_Luna sat on her bed, looking out the window, crying her eyes out. She felt so alone. She felt abandoned. She couldn't believe Kiba'd left her to fend for herself! 'What is wrong with this picture!? Am I that messed up!?' she thought, sobbing. She pulled out a cigarrette lighter and started the flame, holding her arm over it, wincing in pain, but the sadness was still there, so, she grabbed a razor and made a slash across her wrist, crying out in pain. She slowly blacked out and awoke in a hospital room with blood being pumped into her body. She sat up and tears began to fall again, wrapping her right arm around her knees, laying her head on her knees, sobbing. 'Damned you Kiba! I thought I could trust you!' She thought, tears flowing freely. She passed out. _

_She growled as she felt the cold air touch her skin. She looked and saw one of her fan club crawling in the bed with her! She let out a disgusted scream and pushed him out, calling security who promptly escorted him out. Luna began to cry again, her despair threatening to choke her. _

~Reality~

Luna cried as she felt arms around her and she whimpered, thinking she was just dreaming. The tears fell more readily now, not able to stop once they were started. She slept, tears falling down into her white hair, cleaning off her dirt stained cheeks.

**Review but flames aren't allowed**


	18. Chapter18-Bonds of the Heart,Never Broke

**I don't own them, don't want to. I don't own Kiba just have permission to use him. I do own my ocs, the dragons and the wolf from hell**

RECAP:

_Luna cried as she felt arms around her and she whimpered, thinking she was just dreaming. The tears fell more readily now, not able to stop once they were started. She slept, tears falling down into her white hair, cleaning off her dirt stained cheeks._

Luna groaned as the tears fell freely, washing her cheeks of the grit and dirt from the battle. 'I haven't cried this much in public in a long time.' she thought. She felt the arms that were holding her tighten their grip. She knew she still had an intruder in her mind, but she was past the point of caring.

~Luna's Memory Theatre~

_"You idiot! You had me worried to death!" Kiba exlaimed. Luna felt her eyes droop shut. She was just too tired to deal with anything. She then heard what sounded like 'PUT HER DOWN MONSTER!' and then she heard rapid foot fall and rapid cursing as air ruffled her hair. She then felt Kiba gently put her down on some grass. She felt Comet by her side and she opened her eyes again. She gently scratched her behind her ears. She warily watched as one of the soul reapers and the guy in white walk up. She heard Comet growl and jump up and bite the soul reaper who promptly hit her on the nose. Luna felt her rage snap and she transformed into a white vulpix, aiming for the soul reaper who quickly dodged and she bit the guy in white, only to be thrown into a wall, breaking a rib, blood splattering onto Kiba's face/mask. She lay on the ground, limp and bleeding, a ten inch gash in her back. She heard Kiba roar in rage and she knew she was helpless to stop him.  
"KIBA!" She screamed out in pain as one of the soul reapers (Mayuri) began to poke and prod her wound. She heard Kiba's roar of rage and she slowly felt her world go black, coughing up blood, shifting into her normal form, her normally white/silver hair now a stained pink because of her blood. She whimpered weakly, wondering if this was how she was going to die, having not saved her mother from Death's grasp. She began to focus, trying to heal herself, but she could only stop the bleeding to a slight trickle, but couldn't fully heal herself. She then felt gentle arms pick her up and start to carry her to the nearest hospital.  
"LUNA!" She felt weak and she couldn't even lift her head in reply to her cousin's voice. "LUNA! HOLD ON!"  
'What do you think I'm trying to do?' she thought. She heard Kiba roar in rage and she knew the soul reapers had gained up on him. She then felt the gentle arms shift her slight, causing her to scream in pain. She opened her eyes to see a very tanned young man. "W-Where's K-Kiba!?" She exclaimed. _She heard a mental gasp in her mind and she felt herself slip into deeper darkness.

_"Hey, wake up." Luna groaned as she felt something furry poke her. Her first instinct was to grab it and cuddle it. "Wake up." The poking continued. She opened her sapphire blue eyes. She sat up, stretching, her joints popping in protest. She stood up, grabbing her blue blanket and followed Kiba out of the cave, not looking back. She felt ill at ease and felt like something bad was going to happen. She and Kiba look and saw Mt. Ember in the distance and she groaned inwardly. "Man, we need a horse." Kiba commented.  
"You're telling me." She then felt her hair stand on end and she and Kiba looked up at the sky, feeling a powerful presence. She looked up and saw what she assumed was a saiyan. She watched, horrified as her friend was beaten up and she felt her anger boil over. Her eyes glowed an ice blue and she lifted the saiyan up and threw her into a moving truck before raising her hands in fists as she brought them down, the truck exploded and quickly grabbed her friend, making her way up Mt. Ember. "Luna, you go on. They'll hunt you down for helping me."  
"Kiba, You risked everything when Death first came after me and then again when you fought him. Now, let me help you." Kiba smiled.  
"Thank you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his back, running up the mountain. A dragon like man was meditating when they made it to the top. Kiba turned, a katana in his hand as he began to transform into a hollow. Luna turned her attention to the dragon man before kicking him and punching him, knocking him onhis back side. She narrowily dodged as he shot a jet of flames of her. She kept Kiba in her periphrial vision. The dragon man shot out another jet of flame and she used her telekinetic abilities to reverse before fire came out of her own mouth. The two flames met, and hers eventually blasted the dragon man to the other side of the mountain. She turned her attention to Kiba. She felt a certain sense of satifaction as she watched her friend fight and she heard him say "Whisper" before the katana's blade disappeared and started cutting Miya's body before reforming, covered in her blood. She panted, tired. She then felt her world begin to go black._

~Reality~

Luna groaned and opened her eyes, looking up into a rather familiar stranger's face. "Kiba..." She whispered before passing out again, her body temperature spiking. She felt Kiba stand, holding her close to him.

"Put her down! How dare you touch Luna-hime!?" One boy shouted. Kiba turned and saw a group of boys surrounding him, but he still held Luna in his arms, and if the lustfilled looks were any indication, Luna was what they wanted and they were jealous.

**Plz Review and I won't answer to flames**


	19. Chapter 19-Kiba Vs Luna's Fanclub

**I don't own them, will never own them, don't wish to own them. No own Kiba. just OCs dragons and the wolf from hell**

RECAP:

_"Put her down! How dare you touch Luna-hime!?" One boy shouted. Kiba turned and saw a group of boys surrounding him, but he still held Luna in his arms, and if the lustfilled looks were any indication, Luna was what they wanted and they were jealous._

Kiba quickly scanned the crowd of boys, his red eyes glowing dangerously. "Put **OUR** Luna-hime down this instant!" one boy snapped, followed by yells of agreement from the other boys.

"No, you have no right to her." Kiba flatly stated.

"We have every right to her!" Kiba felt his anger boil over and he saw Yin and Yang cradled against her chest in their dragon forms. He turned to walk away, only to receive a sucker punch to the gut. He heard Luna whimper slightly and the guy's eyes widened when they realized they'd hit her too. Kiba felt rage begin to boil over when he saw the pained look in her face. He then remembered the last two memories he'd recently saw and knew he'd have to learn control. He grinned and created a duplicate of himself. "Take them out but no killing." He turned and began to run with Luna in his arms as his 'clone' began to fight with the boys of Luna's fan club. He looked down at the sleeping teenager in his arms. 'My, my, she has grown. Now I have a regret.' he thought, running into his old home to see a man with tribal tattoos on his face and Comet sitting on the steps.

"Ah, you must be Kiba."

"And you are?!"

"Reikei Ryuuga, I am a spirit dragon and older brother to yin and yang." Kiba blinked. "yes, we choose to serve Luna-sama." Kiba gently laid Luna down and he had to be careful, so as to not cause her any unnecessary pain. Un be knownst to Kiba or Luna, more danger, in the form of a saiyan, was very close to earth.


	20. Chapter 20-Reikei The spirit Dragon

**I don't own em. I do own Luna, Reikei, Yin Yang and Fang**

RECAP:

_"Ah, you must be Kiba."_

_"And you are?!"_

_"Reikei Ryuuga, I am a spirit dragon and older brother to yin and yang." Kiba blinked. "yes, we choose to serve Luna-sama." Kiba gently laid Luna down and he had to be careful, so as to not cause her any unnecessary pain. Un be knownst to Kiba or Luna, more danger, in the form of a saiyan, was very close to earth._

Reikei sighed and warily eyed Kiba, who was in turn, warily eyeing him. "So, Kiba, what is your relationship to Luna-sama?" He asked, his black eyes turning a ruby red.

"A Father-like-figure and her adopted cousin." Kiba warily replied. Reikei sighed.

"Luna never knew her father. Her mother left the night she was born because Luna would've been drowned by her father. She is hunted by Death still and her mother sent me to help her along with Yin and Yang. I am Reikei Ryuuga, Soul Dragon and Protector of Luna De Arlean." He looked up, his red tribal markings like blood against his pale skin, his eyes glowing a blood red color, his black hair pulled into a high ponytail. He was lean, but he was also ridiculously strong too. He wasn't married, one reason he gladly took on the assignment to protect Luna along with his brother and sister, Yin and Yang. He then looked at Kiba. "You know your leaving Luna the way you did has broken her trust in you?" He watched Kiba tense.

"I don't plan on leaving her again."

"I hope you plan on keeping that promise." Kiba and Reikei looked at Luna who was unconcious. They were both hoping she'd wake up.

Meanwhile, a white pod was plummeting its way towards earth. The saiyan inside was sleeping as the pod began to pick up speed. He was dreaming, but as to what he was dreaming, no one knew. He kept himself curled up until he heard the beeping, signaling a threat. He opened his eyes to see a meteor knock his pod off of it's trajectory. He cursed his rotten luck as his pod crash landed on a desert island in the middle of the pacific ocean.


	21. Chapter 21-The Water Fox

RECAP:

_"I don't plan on leaving her again."_

_"I hope you plan on keeping that promise." Kiba and Reikei looked at Luna who was unconcious. They were both hoping she'd wake up._

_Meanwhile, a white pod was plummeting its way towards earth. The saiyan inside was sleeping as the pod began to pick up speed. He was dreaming, but as to what he was dreaming, no one knew. He kept himself curled up until he heard the beeping, signaling a threat. He opened his eyes to see a meteor knock his pod off of it's trajectory. He cursed his rotten luck as his pod crash landed on a desert island in the middle of the pacific ocean._

Luna groaned, her body feeling cold, despite Comet being snuggled up so close to her. She heard Yin and Yang roar and she felt her body being lowered onto the couch and felt Reikei gently touch her head. "Luna, we have to test Kiba. We know of the pain he's caused you in the past and we can't bear to see you hurt again." He whispered. He then felt himself and Yin and Yang transform into their weapon states and float to her.

Comet looked up, her eyes glowing as she tried to help Luna regulate her body temperature. She wastched as Kiba gently touched her head and she relaxed. She closed her eyes as her body temperature spiked, trying to help Luna regulate her own body temperature.

Luna groaned as her body felt like a lead weight. She couldn't move, no matter what she told her body. She then went into a deeper sleep and she began to dream.

~`~Dream~`~

_Luna sat on the beach, her eyes a soft blue as she watched the water crash against the earth,and she looked up at the sky. She then felt something nudge her hand and she looked down. What she saw made her eyes widen. Before her was a water type creature with the body of a fox and a mermaid like tail. She looked at it and it looked like it was pleading for her help. She knew she had to do SOMETHING!_

~`~Reality~`~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" She screamed, finally sitting up. She butted heads with Kiba. 'Ouch.' she thought, rubbing her head. She looked and saw that they were in a tent. "W-where a-are we?" She held her head and tried to stand. She slowly made her way outside and felt water brush over her feet. She sat and she felt something nudge her. She looked and her eyes widened at the sight of a wounded vaporeon floating on the water. She got up and swam to it, picking it up, cradling it to her and she felt herself transform. She dived under and brought the vaporeon with her to shore and she gasped as Kiba saw her in the form of a vaporeon. She yelped as she was thrown against a cliff and she blacked out again. She heard Kiba roar in rage and heard rather maniacal laughter as she slowly began to sink to the bottom of the lake. She felt something lift her up and saw the wounded vaporeon but the face was that of a man's! She felt him gently pick her up out of the water. She then felt the vaporeon grunt and lay her down away from the battle that had begun to take place.

Yang grunted and flew up to Kiba, ready to offer assistance at Luna's silent urging. He/She turned into a black metal katana with a blood red edge. 'Kiba, the only reason I'm bothering to help you is because Luna-sama asked me to. I still don't like you for what you did to her, but I guess it can't be helped.' Yang thought. He/She roared from within the blade, ready to rumble.


	22. Chapter 22-The Inner Battle Broken Heart

Luna groaned and opened her eyes at the sound of fighting. She watched, horrified as Kiba fought with everything he had. She screamed as a blow was delivered to his stomach, knocking him to the ground, causing it to shake and a crater to form. "Kiba!" she exclaimed, tears falling down her face. She stood up, and despite being weak, made her way to the crater that Kiba was in. She then felt a presence behind her and she turned to see another Saiyan. "Looks like i have one more to kill." Roku stated. He then heard a gun cock. "Yipee Kaye Mother Fucker." Luna growled, her eyes an ice blue as Yin began to charge, the bullets filling with fire and electricity as well as darkness. Roku took the time to study the girl and then he noticed the gun and his scouter began to malfunction, a sign the power level was too high. She grinned wickedly as he tried to back up, only to be pinned in a corner. He began to charge up his own attack and both attacks were fired at once.


	23. Chapter 23-Loss

Luna grunted as Roku's attack hit her, slamming her against the ground next to Kiba. She smiled in grim satisfaction as the bullet blasted a hole right through Roku's gut. "Rot in hell." She hissed before Yang fell from the sky, decapitating Roku. -a few years later- 'Why am I remembering this?' Luna thought as she looked down at her white lab coat. She heard a student being laid on the bed and had her assistant take his temperature. She went back in her office to write a pass when she heard the explosion. She ran out and deja vu struck her. She only knew one thing, that was Kiba's blade. She reached down and Yin and Yang appeared in her hands. "Yin! Yang! Phoenix Blast!" She fired the bullet, and a cero was fired and the attacks cancelled eachother out. Luna looked and Majin was gone. 'That was odd.'


	24. Chapter 24-Sadistic Pleasure Survive

**Sorry, there was a bit of a time skip, but in reality, Luna was remembering her past. I no own anime(s)/games mentioned nor do I own Kiba or Zoey. Just my OCs Dragons and Fang**

'That was odd. I only know one person with a blade like that.' Luna thought, her blue eyes narrowed. She walked out of the school just as the police arrive and one of the officers tried to stop her, only to be struck dumb by her innocent and exotic beauty. She slowly made her way home, only to be thrown against the ground by the exact same cop. She growled an oath and began to struggle, before she felt the cop's weight on her. She then felt him pulled off of her and she looked and saw Majin. She felt her eyes narrow and growled, swearing vengeance. She sighed and stood up, her blue eyes turning a slight red around the pupil. She stood up and slowly made her way to the park, drawing Yin and Yang. Yang growled and transformed into a long bladed katana. 'Time to rock and roll.' She thought as she watched Majin and Zoey walk to a less populated area. She waited and then she shot a fire infused bullet at Majin, her eyes narrowed to slits. A look of sadistic pleasure entering her eyes. 'Vengeance is a funny thing and a cruel mistress. I will avenge Kiba and set my mother free.' She then felt Majin's eyes on her and she looked up, her eyes now narrow slits. "Give me the sword. That belonged to my cousin and best friend. Where is your honor?" She growled, Yin turning into a white long bladed katana. She was about to take on a defensive stance when Majin appeared behind her and she was thrown. She grunted, standing, blood dripping from her head and she slowly began to heal. "That tickled." She growled, getting into a basic phoenix style, her blades humming as fire began to run down the length of the blades and her arms. She grunted as she was thrown again, this time she didn't have time to react before she was hit to the ground. She groaned as she felt her ribs crack a little bit. She watched as Majin approached and her will to survive seemed to almost vanish. "I'm sorry mom, I couldn't free you. I'm sorry Kiba, I couldn't avenge you." Tears began to form in her blue eyes and she heard Majn scream and she felt him pick her up. She then felt her eyes widen when Majin had said something about his twin sister, pikachu and comet. "The only one who knows that is...Kiba..." Recognition then hit her like a ton of bricks and then she felt her hair stand on end and then Majin was in motion, running from rifle fire. She then saw a chopper with two capital Rs on it and her eyes widen. 'Fuck, we are in some deep SHIT!' She thought. She blinked as Majin kicked a door in and deposited her and Zoey on an old, dust covered couch and ran back outside. She wanted to howl in frustration as Majin was captured.

**Review but no flames**


	25. Chapter 25-Luna and the Bloodcry

**No own**

Luna practically screamed and howled in frustration as Majin was captured and abducted. She looked at Zoey before walking out, the girl following her. "We need to save him." She whispered. She then looked at Zoey, quickly calculating before going up to a couple of soldiers, killing both by snapping their necks. She drug them to the dumpster and began to undress, putting on the soldier's uniform and then told Zoey to do the same. Upon hearing the other girl's protest, she knew there was one course of action. She brought out Yin, fully intending to gain the girl's trust and she explained the custom to the other girl and they closed the sword together. Only then did Zoey don the dead soldier's uniform. She grinned as Yin and Yang took on the forms of a couple of Uzis. She then quickly killed another soldier looting a pistol and silencer and tossing it to Zoey. Zoey shot a soldier on the elevator and they got on, going towards the roof. They saw a chopper and got on, threatening the pilot, who quickly obeyed their demands. Once the chopper landed, Luna swiftly shot the pilot.

Luna and Zoey made their way into Dr. Gero's lab, and, being mistaken for soldiers, ordered to guard Majin. Once Zoey saw Majin, she screamed out his name and Majin began to stir. Luna got a sinking feeling in her gut that things were about to go bad but she couldn't stop trying. She then heard alarms going off and she and Zoey grab Majin, making their way towards the exit. They were stopped by Monsters and Majin and Zoey mostly took them out. When they made it outside, they watched, horrified as the chopper was blown up. They all tensed up ready to fight when all three were ambushed by black ops. Luna groaned as she felt her world go black.

~dream~  
Luna groaned and looked around, rubbing her then heard screaming. 'What's going on?' she thought. She looked and her eyes widened in fear. A woman sat on a throne of bones with yellow slitted eyes and half a hollow mask on her face. "Ah, you must be my sane half."  
"I wouldn't exactly say sane. Just where the fuck am I?" Luna demanded. The Hollow form of herself chuckled.  
"I am the darkness in your heart. Your friend's inner hollow has caused me to awaken. You are the Queen of the Damned and yet you deny it."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Luna screamed as her darker self chuckled at her current misery.  
"You'll find out soon enough and when you do, You'll crave souls and blood." The hollow reached out with her tail and touched Luna's face. Luna slaps the tail away. "Feisty." The hollow Luna stated, chuckling softly, "Let's see how much fight you have in you when I'm in control."  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Luna screamed, grabbing her head as her eyes went from their normal sapphire blue to a hard golden yellow with narrow slits instead of a pupil.

~Reality~  
Luna awoke, a growl escaping her throat. She growled and electricity arced over her, blowing out the power grid to the room. She felt straps restraining her. She pulled on her restraints and the sound of metal tearing filled the room, causing her teeth to grind in annoyance. She climbs up the wall, her pale skin glowing slightly in the dim light. She smelled fear and a strange hunger began to take form. She let a frustrated hiss escape as she wrapped her tail around the soldier's neck and pulling upwards and she slit his throat, latching onto his neck, drinking his blood, her hair stained with blood. She then took out the soldier's soul and ate it, but she wanted more. She made her way over to the room Zoey was in and smirked as soldiers fired their weapons before she plucked one up, and then she watched as Majin began to mutilate one of the soldiers and looks at the one she was holding before a feral gleam entered her eyes, and she latched onto his neck, drawing his blood out, draining him of his life and soul. She then followed Kiba out and she growled as they were confronted by monsters and soldiers. Luna growled and watched as the monsters began to attack the soldiers, tearing into their flesh, crushing bone. She followed Majin to a chopper, hopping in the pilot's seat as Majin buckled Zoey in and sat down, signaling for her to lift off. She nodded taking off and once far off the ground, she heard an explosion and watched as the lab was then heard Majin pass out and she piloted, alone with her thoughts.  
'Damn, what has happened to me?' She thought. She then landed the chopper at what she assumed was Majin's house and lugged him up to his room before helping Zoey. She laid down, knowing all there was to do now was wait on both to wake up.


	26. Chapter 26-Fang the Demon Wolf from Hell

**Finally, Fang the demon wolf appears! I no own animes or games mentioned, nor do I own Kiba or Zoey. I do own Luna, Yin, Yang, Reikei, Comet, and Fang**

A huge white wolf walked through the streets, its nose to the ground, almost as if it was looking for something or someone. It looked to the bundle on it's back. 'Are you sure she's been this way?' it thought.  
'Yes, Fang, Mistress Luna has been this way.' the bundle thought, her nine tails flicking lazily.  
'I hope you're right Comet.' Fang thought. He sniffed around and caught Luna's scent. He began to make an easy lope towards the source of the scent. He then stopped at a gate and something in his gut told him Luna was here. He heard a commotion and watched as Majin fought some androids and he easily pushed through the gate, much to the dismay of the people on the grounds. He heard screaming and bared his twelve inch fangs as Majin got ready to attack him. He watched as Luna ran out and hugged his neck.  
"Fang, Comet, I've missed you guys so much." Luna crooned as Comet rubbed against her legs. She then petted Comet's head. Comet looked at Majin and she pounced on him, her tails wagging in recognition. Fang leaned his head to the side as he watched Comet sniff him. 'Does she know that guy?' He thought, sitting on his haunches.  
"Yes Fang, she does. She's seen his hollow form before, quite a few times actually." Luna replied, scratching behind Fang's ears. Fang blissed out as Luna continued scratching.  
"Excuse me mistress, but I need to take a piss." Fang stated, getting up and walking towards the woods. A metallic hissing sound is heard and Fang came back. He sat next to Luna and looked at Majin, a low growl emitting from his chest.  
"Fang, mind your manners. He's my cousin." Luna rapidly hissed, her eyes going red around the pupil and Fang whimpered.  
"Fine, don't mean I have to like him." He stated.  
"At least show him some respect. He's saved my ass more than once." Fang snorted but knew he had no choice but to obey Luna's orders, so he laid down on the ground, his nearly 9'0" frame causing the ground to shake a little bit. He didn't get why Luna showed such an admiration to Majin and he didn't really like Majin, but He cared for his mistress and would follow her to the ends of the earth if the need arose for it.


	27. Chapter 27-The Nine Tailed Beast

**I don't own. I just own my OCs, Dragons Comet and Fang**

Comet grunted as her nine tails flicked lazily. She then heard what sounded like a ship and she looked up, growling, her eyes glowing red in hatred. She looked at Fang and Fang stood up to his full height. She turned into a giant fox, taller than most buildings. She growled, swiping at androids as Luna rode by on Fang. She swatted a few androids out of the way as she saw her mistress knocked off of Fang's back. She growled and started blowing fire balls at the ship, fang following her example but with acid instead of fire. She then got a sinking feeling in her gut as she watched the fight. She then watched as Majin began to attack those dear to him. She tried to make a swipe at him, only to have two of her nine tails grabbed and she was thrown through some buildings. She grunted as Fang ran up and licked her cheek. She got a sinking feeling in her gut.


	28. Chapter 28-Enishi Vs Luna

**I no own anime(s) or games mentioned. I only own my OCs Dragons comet and Fang**

Enishi sighed and walked through the woods when he heard a commotion. He began to make his way towards it and he saw a huge wolf running by with a white haired girl on his back. He felt his interest rear its head and he pulled out a file. 'Luna De Arlean, marked for death by Death himself.' He chuckled and tackled her to the ground, beginning to wrestle with her as Fang charged forward to fight the androids. He thought he had her pinned when she gave him a left hook to his jaw. 'Wow, the girl can hit.' he thought.  
"What the fuck!? Who do you think you are asshole!?" Luna shouted, standing up to her full height of 5'8".  
"I am Enishi Koizumi, and I have been sent by death to either capture or kill you." Enishi replied. He gasped as he was punched again and he clutched his stomach.  
"What was that for!?" he shouted, glaring at Luna who returned the glared with malice in her blue eyes.  
"Like Hell I'm going back to Death!" She shouted, pulling out a broad sword with runic like markings on it(Reikei). She got into a fighting stance and Enishi sighed, also drawing his katana and it screamed for blood. Enishi sighed and studied his opponent.  
'Heh, she's hot. Too bad Death has a hit out for her, I'd take her home with me to my village.' Enishi thought. He gasped as Luna flash stepped to the left and he barely had time to parry the sword blow and he thought he heard a dragon's roar from within the sword. He grunted as he was thrown backwards by Luna and her sword. "Well, I'll give you this, you can fight, for a girl." Enishi conceded.  
"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Luna snarled, her eyes beginning to bleed a hard golden yellow color. Enishi charged her and was amazed at how easily she dodged and parried.  
'Where did she learn to fight like this? She fights like a demon!' Enishi thought, his eyes wide as he realized just what he was facing.

Luna grunted and felt sweat pour down her face in sheets. She didn't know how much longer she could keep fighting and Reikei was beginning to feel heavy in her hands. 'Reikei, we need to act fast.' She thought, panting for breath.  
'I know. I can feel your exhaustion, Luna. Let's charge up for an ultimate attack.' Reikei thought. Luna nodded and closed her eyes as her dormant powers began to surge forth. Enishi felt the power surge and he gulped.  
'I'm in some deep shit.' he thought.

Luna kept charging up her attack, her power slowly leaking out. She looked, her eyes bleeding a golden yellow, a lot like her mother when her mother was focusing all her energy. She charged at Enishi, fighting like one possessed. She grunted when she felt Enishi's blade cut her skin, spilling her blood onto him. She made her attack connect then passed out from pain.

Enishi looked down at Luna. He saw his opening to try and kill her, part of him wanted to do it, but another part, the bigger part, was calling him a fool for trying to do so. He wiped the blood off of his blade and sheathed his sword, walking away, knowing he'd done the right thing in sparing Luna's life. "grow strong. I intend to make you mine little demoness." He then disappeared like a vapor, just as Majin destroyed Japan, but Luna was saved because of Zoey's quick thinking and her barrier. 'I will be watching you my little demoness.' he thought, going back to the netherworld.


	29. Chapter 29-Spared and Alone(Again)

Japan is totally destroyed by Majin, but thanks to Zoey's quick thinking, there are survivors.

"I think she's waking up." Came Zoey's voice. There was shuffling and what sounded like Fang and Comet grunting. Luna groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked and saw Zoey, along with Mina, pikachu, Fang, Comet, Iza, the whole gang there.  
"What does a girl have to do to get some food around here?" She barely managed to croak out. Yin and Yang lay on the floor, as if trying to get some rest and Reikei looked out the window, looking as if something bugged him to no end. Luna groaned, trying to sit up and Reikei, as well as Vapor, were there to support her as some food was brought in. "Where are we Reikei?" she asked, looking into his blood red eyes.  
"Hartford Connecticut." Reikei replied, looking down at Luna.  
"Why?" Luna asked,confused,"What happened after I passed out?"  
"Japan was blown to bits." Reikei replied.  
"Watashi wa kitsune no akuma gozen ." Luna whispered into the still air.  
"What?" Reikei asked, looking at Luna.  
"Watashi wa kitsune no akuma gozen , I am a Fox Demon, or at least a hybrid." Luna replied, slowly beginning to eat. She then looked out the window.

Luna grunted as Fang(in human form) threw her against a wall. "Luna, get your head out of the clouds. I want you to focus on this!" Fang growled.  
"Says the one who is in love with a nine tailed fox." Luna rejoined. Fang knew she had a point so he let that one slide. Luna groaned, standing up and panting for breath. She was exhausted!  
"We'll call it a day. You've used too much energy." Fang stated. Luna nodded and walked inside and got in the shower, letting the hot water relax her muscles. She got out and saw pikachu.  
"Hey pikachu." She stated, hugging the little pikachu. She then made her way to bed.

Luna laid on her bed, trying to go to sleep. She eventually fell asleep and began to toss and turn. She was in the beginnings of a nightmare. She whimpered, immediately alert Fang, comet,Reikei, Yin, Yang and Vapor to her distress.  
~dream~  
Luna looked around, covered in blood. She then looked and saw a pile of bodies laying on the pavement, frightened looks in their eyes. She then heard a roar and looked up to see a figure charging a cero. She turned and began to run. She was going to try and stop it, but it seemed like she just kept on running and the calamity that was about to happen seemed to get further and further away until the explosion hit, shattering the earth and sending her flying. She watched, horrified as the hollow mask fell off, revealing Majin. "NO!"  
~Reality~  
"Luna wake up." a voice calmly stated to the wildly thrashing about twenty year old.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna screamed, sitting up and panting for breath, holding her head. She began to shake, whimpering when she felt arms around her. She looked around and saw that the room was full of friends who had become like family to her. She began to cry as she told them her nightmare,except for the part of Majin dying, and their faces became grim.  
"We must prepare to try and prevent that." Zoey whispered. She had grown into quite a leader. The rest, Luna included, nodded their agreement. They started training that very day and it kept going for a month. Then, a month later, they saw a ship coming to dock in New York City.  
"It begins." was all Luna said and the gang got ready to rumble, down to even Pikachu.


	30. Chapter 30-Ultimate Battle Heart's Grief

Androids, by the thousands, stormed onto the shores of new york. Luna felt something tighten in her gut and she decided Reikei was the best choice, although she also carried Yin and Yang because they'd never want to miss a fight. She charged forward, following Zoey's lead and she cut down among the first androids and full blown chaos ensued shortly after. Luna grunted as she took a blow to her left side and she felt a brief stab of pain. She grunted as she swung Reikei, taking out a few androids. 'There's too much!' she thought, half a hollow's mask appearing on her face as she began to fight like one possessed. Little did she or anyone know that Majin was on his way.

Luna grunted as she felt a sense of dread in her gut. She looked and saw Majin, but it was not the Majin that she'd come to respect and love. This Majin had no feeling whatsoever. She watched, horrified as he charged a cero and fired it. Fortunately, Zoey and the others were able to stop the attack and she flash stepped to Zoey's side and pulled out Yin and Yang, charging them with fire magic. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as she emptied both clips and stood there. She watched, horrified as he began to charge another attack, similar to the cero but more concentrated and a lot more lethal. She and Zoey managed to erect a barrier just as he fired the attack, pretty much wiping out everything, including Dr. Gero and himself.  
"MAJIN!" Zoey screamed and Majin fell.  
"Luna, I will free your mother." Majin whispered, causing Luna's heart to tighten in her chest. Luna let out a primal scream and was knocked out.

When Luna awoke, she was in her room and it was night time. She looked around, grabbing her stuff and disappearing. She made a run towards a tundra/desert/mountainous area. She made a home out of a cave and reverted back to some basic instincts.


	31. Chapter 31-(filler) Strings of Fate

Luna sighed and listened to the wind howling outside her makeshift barrier to the mouth of the cave that had become her home. She looked at Comet and Fang, the two love birds and then she looked at Vapor, Yin, Yang and Reikei. "We're going to have to find a way to get food. Even if we have to resort to petty thievery." She murmured, "We'd only take what we need." Reikei nodded, looking into Luna's sapphire blue eyes.  
"You miss Majin. That much is apparent." He stated. Luna looked down and Reikei wanted to kick himself. 'I should not have said that. It's been less than a month since Majin's death and she is still grieving over his passing. He truly was a good friend to her.' he thought to himself, watching Luna.  
"We have no choice, we'll have to resort to thievery." Luna concluded, looking around at her very few friends she had left. The others nodded and began to train in the skills that would ensure that they survived and that they wouldn't be discovered at all.

~A Year Later~  
"Get back here you little thief!" an angry vendor shouts to a retreating form.  
'Tch, as if that'll ever happen.' the form thought, her red hair blowing in the wind as she ran. She ran into a cave to see her friend and master laying on the bed of moss, still sick.  
"Any luck Comet?" Fang asked, looking up with his blazing red eyes.  
"I was able to steal about a couple months worth of supplies and about a months worth of food. How goes the hunting Fang?" Comet replied. Fang nodded.  
"We were lucky this time. Yang has been keeping track of the herds. The locals are acting strange, but then again, we should be used to it after all we've been through." He replied.  
"Will Miss Luna ever get better?" Comet asked, her ears flicking before they drooped in melancholy.  
"I don't see no reason why not Comet. We just have to have hope and be strong until she does." Fang replied, walking up to Comet and kissing her. He smiled as she kissed back and the two walked away to go to sleep.

Luna groaned and opened her sapphire eyes, looking around the dimly lit cave. She then sat up, holding her head as she tried to stand. She began to walk towards the cave when she felt a tail wrap around her. She looked and saw Reikei who was giving her a warning look in his blood red ruby eyes. She collapsed and he curled up around her, his body temperature warming her. She was weak for about a year.

~The next year~

Luna giggled as she ran through the night, her black ears perked and alert. She jumped from roof to roof, glad that she'd changed their thieving schedule to the dead of night, when very few people were likely to be awake. She grinned, liking how the new moon cast everything in shadows. 'Have I always been a creature of the dark?' she thought, her nose twitching, picking up a scent. She began to run towards it, curious now. What she saw when she got there, almost made her sick to her stomach. 'Too much blood.' she thought.


	32. Chapter 32-The Thief

'There's too much blood!' she thought.

Luna felt her stomach churn at the sight of the amount of blood that littered the ground and splattered on the walls. She looked and saw a lovely woman in the center of the ring of bodies littering the ground. She felt her stomach churn as the woman took a step forward. She then pulled out Yang, who had a silencer on and began to charge the bullet with fire. She grinned when the woman stops for a moment. She fired the bullet and the woman burned to ashes. She then heard shuffling and turned around. 'Oh fuck.' She thought, knowing she was on limited ammo for this run. She grunted as she eventually blacked out but is caught and held in a cold embrace.


End file.
